Not applicable.
The present invention relates to polymeric materials having a texture and appearance assimilating paper, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to preformed, shape-sustaining flower pot covers, flower pot and floral wrappings, ribbon materials and decorative grasses made from such polymeric materials. In one aspect, the present invention relates to methods for producing preformed, shape-sustaining flower pot covers and methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of polymeric material having a texture and appearance assimilating paper to provide a decorative cover for such floral groupings and flower pots. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to methods of producing decorative grasses having a texture and appearance assimilating paper.